One in a million TRADUCCION
by MariellaWaldorf
Summary: Edward abandona a bella, dejandola con el corazón hecho pedazos.Poco después comienza a sentir algo por su mejor amigo,¿Cómo será todo ahora?¿Y cuando vuelva Edward? JxBx? Lemmon
1. Sleepout

**DICLAIMER****: NADA de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ****Cinnamint Kitty****. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

**N/t: Como os prometí en la nota de autor que publiqué en "VERANO EN IBIZA" aquí tenéis el 1º capítulo de esta magnífica historia, dejen reviews y opinen sobre que os pareció la traducción, ya que soy nueva en esto y necesito algunas críticas exteriores =)**

**ENJOY IT! ^^**

* * *

** Capítulo 1**

"_Bella, no quiero que vengas conmigo". Dijo las palabras lenta y precisamente, con sus ojos fríos la cara de Bella. Vio como ella procesaba lo que estaba tratando de decir._

_Hubo una pausa mientras Bella repetía las palabras un par de veces en su cabeza, intentando encontrar el verdadero significado._

"_¿Tú… no... me quieres?" Trató de decir Bella. Estaba confundida por cómo sonaban esas palabras, sobretodo en ese orden._

"_No."_

_Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Ninguna explicación real antes de que el mundo de Bella se empezara a llenar de niebla. La única persona a la que alguna vez había amado desapareció con el viento. Era como si nunca hubiese estado allí, en primer lugar. Como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Pero existía otra persona. Bella secó sus lágrimas y miró a su alrededor con confusión. Jacob Black estaba enfrente de ella, arrodillándose._

"_Bella, ¿estas bien?" Su voz llenó sus oídos, estaba cargada de preocupación."¿Bells? Despierta ." . Ella veía con horror como Jacob también era arrastrado por el viento._

_Ahora estaba completamente sola._

_Nunca sería un vampiro._

_Nunca llegaría a encajar en la especie de Jacob tampoco._

"_Jacob…" Gimoteó mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. "No me dejes como Edward."_

* * *

"Bella," se quejó Jacob Black mientras sacudía violentamente a Bella. Gimió internamente. ¿Desde cuando tenía ella un sueño tan pesado? "¡Despierta! Es casi medianoche, te quedaste dormida. Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Jacob suspiró con frustración y cruzó los brazos sobre su musculoso pecho. Esto era imposible.

"Jacob." Gimoteó Bella. Jacob tiró de su cabeza hacia la dirección en la que se hallaba su amiga. Ella estada todavía dormida, pero su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca de dolor y tristeza. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse a través de sus párpados cerrados. "No me dejes como Edward"

El lobo suspiró y retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara de Bella."No te preocupes, Bells" murmuró Jacob en un susurro "No te dejaré como lo hizo él. Te lo prometo".

Durante casi un año, Bella había añorado al vampiro, Edward Cullen. Él la había abandonado y Jacob sabía que probablemente nunca volvería y con los meses, Jacob había comenzado a sentir el dolor de Bella. Podía verlo a diario en sus ojos. Ella todavía amaba a Edward. Conservaba la idea de que lo Cullen volvieran a Forks.

Jacob suspiró y se inclinó sobre la cara de Bella. Se veía tan perfecta mientras estaba tumbada a través de su pequeña cama. Con cuidado, para no perturbar el sueño de Bella, la besó suavemente en los labios. "Voy a llamar a Charlie, a ver si puedes quedarte aquí esta noche" murmuró Jacob mientras se ponía de pie y emprendía su camino hacia el teléfono.

"¿Diga?" Dijo una cansada y enfurruñada voz a la otra línea del teléfono.

"¿Charlie?" Preguntó Jacob, asegurándose se que, en efecto, se trataba del jefe de policía.

"¿Jacob?" Cuestionó Charlie. Su tono era de sorpresa y conmoción debido al sonido de la propia voz de Jacob. "¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Es medianoche! " Charlie se mantuvo tranquilo sólo por un instante, "¡Oh Dios! ¿Bella está bien? "

Jacob sólo podía reírse para sí mismo, "Bella está bien, Charlie," replicó Jake. "Pero nos quedamos dormidos y he estado tratando de despertarla durante casi una hora. No se moverá. ¿Estaría bien que se quedara a pasar la noche aquí? La llevaré a su casa mañana por la tarde."

"Um.." Charlie dudaba al otro extremo de la línea. El shock era evidente en su voz, "Claro Jake, no es ningún problema".

Jacob se aseguró de darle las gracias antes de colgar. Se estiró y bostezó antes de regresar a su habitación.

Se detuvo en el closet de la entrada y agarró una gruesa bufanda y una sábana para poder improvisar una cama en el suelo de la habitación."Esperemos que Bella no pase sobre mí en mitad de la noche." Jacob se sonrió en silencio.

Suspiró y procedió a volver a su habitación. Comenzó a preparar su 'cama' y cogió una almohada de repuesto del armario. Besó a Bella en la frente y le susurró, "Buenas noches, Bells". Se echó y se estiró una vez más.

Antes de conducirse hacia un profundo sueño, no pudo evitar pensar en Bella pero luego su mente vagaba hacia la situación en la que estaba en ese momento. "Espero no lamentarme mañana" murmuró para sí mismo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, aquí está. ¿Qué os ha parecido en comienzo? Tengo que decir que este fic está muy bien y NO todo es lo que parece en un principio, cuando llegue el final lo comprenderéis. Hay expresiones que varían en el original y aquí debido a que no puedo hacer una traducción literal, pues no tendrían sentido muchas cosas.**

**Gracias por leer =) Mañana subiré una actualización de mis otros fics. Tardo tanto porque mi teclado se ha roto y tengo que estar escribiendo en el portátil, pasando los caps a un pen y éste pasarlo al ordenador..vamos, un lío de mil demonios xD.**

**Quería dar también mi pésame a la familia de Stephanie (daddy's little cannibal), que falleció recientemente. Sé que ya es un poco tarde para esto pero no he tenido oportunidad de comunicarlo aún. Era una gran escritora y estoy segura de que siempre tendrá un hueco en nuestros corazones y en nuestra memoria por hacernos pasar unos buenos ratos cuando leíamos sus historias. DEP donde quiera que estés.**

**Kisses 'nd Bites **

**meRiis..!**


	2. Marcada

**Alerta de nueva historia:**

**Ya se, ya se, no me ahorquen u.u**

**He tenido esto abandonadísimo y estoy realmente avergonzada de ello, mi vida es algo complicada ultimamente y mi ordenador no coopera para nada.**

**He publicado una adaptación de la saga "La casa de la noche" de P.C Cast, muy interesante a mi parecer. Como es una adaptacíon que tengo bastante adelantada os compensaré todo el tiempo esperado subiendo continuadamente y sin pausa hasta finalizarla. Os ruego que me dejeis RR con vuestra opinión.**

**Subiré un nuevo cap. de esta historia en los siguientes dias, estad atentos.**

**Bittes & Kisses.**

**M**ariella**W**aldor_f._


End file.
